A Battle of the Bands!
A Battle of the Bands! is the 55th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot While the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies get ready for Stylee's concert, Kaylee plans to hypnotize the entire crowd and make them do whatever she says. And now, Cadabrin and Bloomie must team up and stop Kaylee. Songs * Rock Your Style! Trivia * It's revealed that the hypnotize magic doesn't affect Cadabrin, Bloomie, and the Bubble Guppies. Characters * Splattery * Flatterine * Squidling * Gloobert * Loundrel * Cadabrin * Bloomie * Doomer * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Zooli * Stylee * Kaylee * Guards * Bubble Puppy (mentioned) * Shine (mentioned) Story The episode starts off with Electronicles waiting for the Bubble Guppies to arrive. Doomer: "Guys! When are the Bubble Guppies gonna get here?" Flatterine: "Doomer! Be patient, buddy! They'll be here any minute." Just then, the Bubble Guppies arrived. Molly: "Hi everybody! Good news! Stylee invited us to go to her concert tonight right here in Future Bubbletucky." Gil: "And we got backstage passes for everyone!" All: (Cheering). Splattery: "Whoo! Stylee's Concert, here we come!" Meanwhile, Kaylee is planning her latest scheme. Kaylee: "Today's the day of the concert. And tonight, I am gonna hypnotize the entire crowd and they'll do what I say. And I'll be more powerful than anyone in Future Bubbletucky. (Laughs evilly)." The Guppies and the Electronicles are on their way to the airport to pick up Stylee. Gil: "There it is! Here's Stylee's flight!" The plane lands on the ground and then, Stylee swims out. Stylee: "Hello, everybody!" Deema: "Welcome to the Future Bubbletucky, Stylee!" Oona: "We can't wait to see you perform onstage!" Molly: "Guys! Zooli and I will go with Stylee. And we'll meet you guys at the concert." (She, Zooli, and Stylee got on the Limo and they drove to the concert) Zooli: "We're gonna have so much fun together!" Goby: "C'mon! Let's get to the concert!" The Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies got in the bus and they went to the concert. Meanwhile, Kaylee, disguised as a fan appears. Kaylee: (With a Southern Accent) "Eh...I would like a ride to the concert, please." Loundrel: "Um...Okay!" (Lets Kaylee get on the bus, as Nonny gets a strange suspicions on her) Nonny: (suspicious) "Um, Guys. That fan that got on the bus with us looks kind of familiar. I think I smell a rat." Deema: (Sniffs) "Well. I smell food. (Realizes that her stomach is growling) I'm hungry!" Squidling: "Let's stop for food." Gloobert: "Good idea!" An hour later after supper at a restaurant, the Guppies and the Electronicles got back on the bus. Deema: "Well. That was a really good meal!" Meanwhile, Zooli, Molly and Stylee had just finished their supper too. Molly: "Having supper really helped our appetites." Zooli: "Hmm. I wonder how the others are doing." Stylee: "I hope they can get to the concert. Too bad Shine won't be there to see me sing." Meanwhile, with the others... Gil: "I hope we can get to the concert." Goby: "Guys! Look! The concert! We're here!" Zooli: "The concert! We made it!" All: (Cheering) Kaylee: (Gets out from the back of the bus) "Time to put my plan to motion!" The Guppies all took their seats. Molly, Zooli, and Stylee are backstage getting everything ready. Cadabrin and Bloomie came over. Cadabrin: "You guys ready?" Molly: "We're just doing some last minute rehearsals." Bloomie: "Okay!" Unbeknownst of them, Kaylee appears onstage. Kaylee: "Hello, Everybody!" (Everyone sees her and gasps) Nonny: "Kaylee! I knew I smell a rat!" Gil: "Last time we saw you, you kidnapped Bubble Puppy." Deema: "And this time, we know what you're up to. You're trying to hypnotize the entire crowd and make them do whatever you say." Kaylee: (Nervous and surprised) "Ermmm...Yes. But, you're a little too late!" (Uses a music box to play a weary rock music and hypnotized the entire crowd, except for the Guppies.) Gil: "Do you feel weird?" Oona: "Nah, I'm good." Kaylee: (Laughs evilly) "Nothing can stop me now!" Bloomie: (Notices the commotion) "Cadabrin! Look!" Cadabrin: (Gasps) "Kaylee! She's putting everyone into a trance. We better stop her, Bloomie! (Comes onstage with Bloomie) Hey, Kaylee! Did you realize that me and Bloomie aren't affected by hypnosis." Kaylee: "Grr! Doomer! Get them!" Doomer: "As you wish, Kaylee!" (Charges forward and tries to get Cadabrin and Bloomie. But they were fast. And Cadabrin runs away from Doomer and bumps into Kaylee) Kaylee: "Whoa!" Cadabrin: "Ya know what they say, the best way to a great performance is to give someone a little push!" (Blows Kaylee off the stage and the music box breaks upon landing and everyone was out of it's trance.) Crowd: "Huh? What's going on? Hey! What happened?" Cadabrin: (Points to Kaylee) "She started it! She hypnotized you all so that you'll do whatever she says." (Everyone turns to Kaylee and made angry or annoyed faces at her) Kaylee: "Uh..." (Laughs sheepishly) All: "Boo! Boo!" (Threw tomatoes and food at her) "Boo!" Loundrel: "Cadabrin! Bloomie! Great work! You did it, Guys! You saved us all!" Molly: (She and Zooli appear onstage) "Hey, guys! What did we miss?" Cadabrin: "Oh. Ya know. We had to stop Kaylee from hypnotizing the entire crowd and we succeeded!" Zooli: (She and Molly come up to Kaylee very angry) "Is this true, you little imposter?" Kaylee: (Laughs sheepishly) "Yeah, I gotta go." Bloomie: "Sorry, Kaylee! But, you're not going anywhere!" The Electronicles corner her and they tie her up with a rope. Then, some bodyguards appear. Cadabrin: "Guards, remove this hypnotizer from the concert and see if she never returns!" Security Guard #1: "Yes, Sir!" Security Guard #2: "Get her out of here!" Kaylee: "You will pay for this, Electronicles! I will have my revenge!" The guards escorted Kaylee away from the concert. Goby: "How many revenges has she done on you guys?" Splattery: "Ummm...a few, maybe. I don't know. But, she'll be back, eventually." Oona: "Yikes!" Gil: "That's a lot." Moments later, Molly got onstage with Stylee and they began singing. Zooli: "Wow! Best concert ever!" Narrator: "And so, the concert was saved, thanks to...Cadabrin and Bloomie!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Musical Bands